


Internecine

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [712]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just what was going on in Tony's mind about the whole Jeanne thing.





	Internecine

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/13/2001 for the word [internecine](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/13/internecine).
> 
> internecine  
> mutually destructive.  
> of or relating to conflict or struggle within a group: an internecine feud among proxy holders.  
> characterized by great slaughter; deadly.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #369 Pleasure.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Internecine

Tony knew his relationship with Jeanne would be internecine. Still he started it anyway. Really, he didn’t have a choice. At first, it was a pleasure. 

Who wouldn't enjoy a beautiful girl falling for them and paying attention to them? Then the questions started. Why aren't we having sex? Do you want to move in together?

Then his cover was blown and their relationship ended in an internecine way with both of them hurting, leading to Jeanne framing him for murder. The pleasure was officially gone. Even once she'd moved on and had a husband she still couldn't stop poking at their mutual hurts, leading to Tony having to turn her down once again.

**Author's Note:**

> For those, who care/are paying attention, I have a job offer and expect to start a job again on 6/26.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
